Hasta que te vuelva a ver
by AlxGrace
Summary: Él no sabia que podía amar a alguien de esta forma. Jamás había estado tan perdidamente enamorado. Ella era perfecta. Todo lo que el podía imaginar. Pero, ¿la vida los dejaría ser felices o arruinaría todo? Algunas almas están destinadas a estar juntas para siempre.


_Hey, esta es una pequeña historia que salió de la nada y pensé en publicarla. Es la primera vez que publico una historia, así que estoy algo nerviosa. No será muy larga, aproximadamente de unos tres o cuatro capítulos._

_Mientras escribía solo podía pensar en Jasper para esta historia pero quizás es porque estoy OBSESIONADA con ellos. _

_Bueno, basta de tonterías. Lean y espero que les guste. Acepto cualquier reviews, recomendación, crítica, etc._

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de PJO o HoO me pertenece. Todos ellos pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta que te vuelva a ver.

Capítulo I

La vida tiene una forma rara de juntar a las personas. Nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a amar a alguien de la forma en que la amo a ella o que una persona pudiera hacerme tan feliz ¡Demonios! Hasta el simple recuerdo de su sonrisa hace que mi corazón se aceleré.

Mientras recorro el tan conocido camino hacia nuestro lugar secreto, lo único que puedo pensar es en ella. Su sonrisa, dulce y reconfortante. Sus labios en forma de corazón siempre de un color cereza. Su piel un poco más oscura que la mía, que parece brillar de un color bronce cada vez que el sol se refleja en ella. Su cabello que me recordaba al chocolate oscuro. Pero su rasgo más hermoso, al menos para mí, son sus ojos y no solo lo digo porque tienen esta extraña gama de colores cambiantes como un caleidoscopio, van del azul al verde para luego cambiar al marrón. Los colores parecían bailar más rápido cada vez que se reía. No, lo que más me gusta de sus ojos es ese brillo especial que siempre la hacía lucir feliz, como si encontrará alegría por el simple hecho de estar viva.

Dioses, ahí está esa sonrisa de nuevo. Parece que no puedo pensar en ella sin que aparezca en mi rostro esa cara de bobo enamorado. Solo tengo 17 años, no debería poder enamorarme de esta manera. No es normal para mi edad pero, como mi hermana Thalía acostumbraba a decir: El amor no sigue reglas, ni condiciones. Solo pasa.

Eso me llevo a recordar la primera vez que la vi.

Estaba sentada en una banca esperando el metro. No es como si estuviera llamando la atención o algo parecido, todo lo contrario. Ella tenía la habilidad de perderse entre la gente pero una vez que posabas tus ojos sobre ella era imposible apartar la mirada. Llevamos unos jeans descoloridos, convers y una franela naranja debajo de una chaqueta de snowboarding, nada especial. Su cabello era entrecortado y pequeñas trenzas caían a ambos lados de su cabeza. Tenía puestos los audífonos mientras movía su pie derecho al ritmo de la música. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de su boca, como si la letra de la canción le trajera buenos recuerdos. Simplemente hermosa.

Pero no fue su físico lo que me atrajo. Si no está aura que la rodeaba, calmada y relajante y de cierta forma, mágica. Tenía esa sensación de atracción. Me sentía como un pedazo de metal siendo arrastrado por un imán. No pude evitarlo. Me acerque y me senté a su lado. Ella no parecía notar mi presencia, seguía tarareando la canción y mirando hacia el vacío. De carca era mucho más bonita.

-Hola- dije volteando un poco para que supiera que era con ella. Por alguna razón, ella logró escucharme a través de la música.

-Hola- dijo de vuelta, sacudiendo un poco sus dedos en modo de saludo.

-Eres muy bonita- ¿En serio dije eso? Soy patético…

Ella rio entre dientes –Pensé que serías más ingenioso que eso- dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios-Si, bueno. Solo estoy diciendo la verdad- mi vergüenza previa fue recompensada cuando vi sus mejillas alumbrarse con un leve color rosa- Si, como sea- dijo desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado. Cuando volvió a mirarme su rostro esta normal de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Yo podría decir lo mismo, Sparky- se voltio para poder verme mejor- ¿sparky? ¿En serio?- mi voz sonó algo sorprendida. Ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras me miraba directo a los ojos- Tienes lindos ojos. Son tan azules como el cielo- creo que ese comentario me hizo sonrojar un poco- Aunque debo admitir que me gusta un poco el atuendo que llevas- se movió un poco más cerca de mí, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿En serio?- La mire levantando una ceja- bueno, mírate y dime si no te ves buenísimo en ese atuendo- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia mis ropas. Llevaba jeans oscuros, convers negras, una camisa morada y una chaqueta negra. No entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-Soy Jason- extendí mi mano- Piper, un placer conocerte- dijo estrechando mi mano.

Y en eso momento note lo lindo que eran sus ojos.


End file.
